


How Nostalgic

by warlockdetective



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that the two of them weren't actually at this lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Nostalgic

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if they seem out of character, as this is the first time I've written about the two of them.  
> I actually thought of this after seeing something Yamimash had tweeted that I found rather cute.  
> Be honest.

He knew that the two of them weren't actually at this lake. He knew that the two of them were actually nowhere near each other, but he really didn't mind it; he thought it was nice that they got to see each other again, although it would've been nicer it was actually happening.  
“A lot’s happened since we first met, you know,” Mark suddenly stated, taking Aaron out of his thoughts. “Well, not in person, but I think you get what I mean.”  
Aaron knew exactly what Mark was referencing; he was talking about when the two of them had started doing video collaborations together. Despite doing that for a while, it wasn't until fairly recently that they had actually met in person.  
“How long’s it been…two years now?” Aaron mused out loud, to which Mark nodded in response.  
There had been many events that had occurred during the past two years that the two of them never truly thought would happen: they had each reached multiple subscriber milestones, they had gone to quite a few different fan meetings, and they had even met each other for the first time.  
Now the meeting had both positive and negative effects on them; while it was incredibly fun to actually spend time with each other, it also made them realize just how far away they lived from the other once they had left, and while they still enjoyed each other’s company over webcams, it was never really the same as actually being with each other.  
Aaron’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard Mark inquire, “This is nice though, isn't it?”  
At first, he thought Mark was talking about the lake, and while that very well could've been what he was talking about, he realized the second thing Mark could’ve been talking about: the fact that the two of them were there in the first place. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of that before replying, “Yeah, it is.”  
It had been a few seconds afterwards that he had woken up from the dream. Curious, Aaron looked over at the clock next to his bed, only to find that it was 4:30 in the morning. “Of all the places at all the times,” he muttered to himself. He considered attempting to go back to bed when a sudden thought came to him: he didn't really have dreams like that.  
And it was a few seconds afterwards that he decided to grab his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended the story this way so you could decide whether he tweeted about the dream, called or texted Mark about the dream, or maybe he did something else on his phone.  
> Again, I apologize if they seemed out of character.


End file.
